Someone Special On My Mind
by Takeru-Fangirl
Summary: What is wrong with Dr. O? Why is he acting so strange? Will the Rangers find out what is the matter? Kimberly is slightly OOC.


A/N: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did, I would not be writing these stories!

Someone Special On My Mind

"Thanks guys for having my back on that one." Dr. O said to the four Dino Rangers after the battle. "I don't know where my mind was, I have been thinking on something for a while now and it seems to invade my thoughts no matter where I am." The teens were smiling at their mentor, as he stood shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"What is going on Dr. O, can we help?" Kira was so concerned as she looked up at Dr. O. "Thanks Kira, nothing really, but thanks guys again." Dr. O then turned and headed to DinoHQ. Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent all watched him leave and just shrugged at one another.

Once back at the lab, everyone settled into their own thoughts and routines. Dr. O and Hayley were deep in conversation. "Wonder what the pow-wow is about," Ethan nodded towards the two whose heads were deep in thought in front of a screen.

"Oh you know," Conner said, "Hayley is probably thinking up a new weapon for us or something she has found."

Ethan nodded and thought, "You know, we would be really lost with her."

Kira chimed in, "I know, I love Hayley, she is so smart and I mean intelligent, a great business owner and a terrific friend. She always has time for us and I think of her as family." The four teens all agreed.

The next few days were dull, no attacks, no new weapons to use and the only exciting thing was a pop quiz from Dr. O, and even stranger, he gave Conner an A on it. Yet, something was in the air, there seemed to be a sense of trouble and yet nothing happened. Dr. O was acting even odder then usual and always seemed to be lost in thought. He went into town more often now on made up errands and he would never tell any of them what he was doing or let them go along.

Conner, Trent, Kira and Ethan were all talking with Hayley in DinoHQ. "Where's Dr. O," Kira asked.

"He said he had to go pick something up," Hayley told her rapt audience.

"OOH, something for us?" Conner was smiling from ear-to-ear.

"I don't think so Conner. I get the feeling that Tommy has got something or someone on his mind. I have never seen him like this before. He usually is in control and knows his every move." Hayley looked off. "What worries me is he received a letter the other day and after he read it he just started acting strange."

"Did he let you see it?" Kira asked this woman who was as close as a sister to her.

"No, as soon as he read it, he crumpled it up and put it in the fire." Just then, on the screen in front of them another of Mesagog's monsters was terrorizing the city. "You three go, I'll call Trent and see if I can reach Tommy." Hayley ordered the trio.

Conner, Ethan and Kira all lined up, "Ready,", "Ready" the others replied. They morphed and left to go fight the monster. Trent met the rest of the rangers at the site and they battled the monster. It was an easy battle, as this monster just fought and then left. This was okay with them, as Dr. O never showed up to help.

When the four arrived back at the lab they were in for a shock. There with Tommy and Hayley was another woman. She had shoulder length brownish blonde hair and a smile that was one that made you wonder if she was happy or up to something. They looked at Dr. O and then Hayley. Hayley had a look of worry on her face mixed with a look that told them she was not pleased to see this person.

"Hey guys, sorry about the battle. I was in town and I bumped into someone." Dr. O came towards them, and stopped, he turned to the woman and she stepped up with this little peppy hop. "Guys, I want you to meet someone special to me, she is the first Pink, this is Kimberly Ann Hart." He then turned to her and said, "Kim, this is Connor, Trent, Ethan, and Kira."

Kimberly looked at the Rangers and she chuckled as she looked at Tommy, "What no pink? I guess you can never replace me can you?" The Rangers all looked at each other with a look that said, Oh please…

"Kim, you remember Hayley don't you?" Tommy asked her.

"Hello Kim, it is nice to see you again." Hayley was the first to speak. She choked out the words and Kim, being none too happy either put on her most fake smile.

"Hayley, yes I see you are still working for Tommy."

"Kim, Hayley does not work for me. We are a team and I could not do without her." Kim just shrugged her shoulders and held on to Tommy's arm.

"You know I am hungry, let's go get something to eat." So as they were leaving, Tommy turned to the others, "does anyone else want to come along?" The others shook their heads, they would rather go into battle with Mesagog all day and all night then have dinner with Kim.

Days passed and it seemed that Kimberly occupied every free moment of Dr. O's time. The Rangers were not able to talk to him and Hayley was not able to get all of them together to test some new weapons she had put together. Trent had told them that he saw Dr. O coming out of a jewelers on 5th Street. Little did they know, but Kim had overheard this conversation. She smiled and thought, _He does love me and I'll be Mrs. Tommy Oliver, FINALLY! _

The alarm went off, another monster had been unleashed by Elsa. "Ready?" Ethan asked.

"Hey where is Dr. O?" Kira wondered.

"Probably with Ms. Kimberly." Conner mocked.

Hayley told the Rangers, "Look guys, I don't care for Kim anymore then you do and it is really hard for me to say this, but Tommy seems to really care for her and she may be around a lot more, so we ALL may have to get used to her." All the Rangers cringed and about then Tommy came running in, "Hey what are you all standing around for, let's go!" The team morphed and went off to battle the newest monster.

Kimberly sat down at the screen with Hayley. She was so pleased at what she had heard and was barely paying attention to anything.

"Do you ever think of getting back into being a Ranger again?" Hayley asked Kim while she was still working the controls to make sure the Rangers would have more power or weapons if needed.

"Are you kidding? I was so happy to turn my powers over to Kat when I did! The only thing I really miss is Tommy. I sent him a letter telling him that I had been thinking about him and that if he was ever in Florida to look me up. Then I had a great idea, to come out here. Do you know he had NO idea I was coming? I surprised him, I saw him on the street, he was coming out of a store and I just latched on to him."

Hayley sniffed and thought, "_I bet you did."_

The battle lasted and Kimberly just sat there filing her nails while Hayley was intent on the battle and hoping they would all return safely. "Does Tommy really like these kids?" Kimberly popped up with this question.

"Of course he does. They are like his family, you should know, as well as I do how Tommy feels about all the Rangers." Hayley could not believe Kim could ask such a question.

Soon the Dino Rangers were once again triumphant and returned to the lab. When they entered, Kim ran and threw her arms around Tommy, "Oh I am so glad you are safe! I could hardly keep my eyes off the battle and only wished I still had my powers so I could fight with you!"

Hayley almost lost it, _OOO how could Tommy have EVER loved this, this, this faker_, she thought. Tommy removed Kim's arms from his neck and said, "Sure Kim, sure. Hey, you know I need to go into town, I got a message that something special I ordered is ready and I have to get to town."

They were all wondering what this _something_ was, but they had all learned you will get answers ONLY when Dr. O wants you to have them. Kim was just beside herself, she thought this is it! _He is going to pick up a ring for me and then we'll have a wedding. I need to contact all our friends and have them come. Hah! Won't Kat be jealous. I know she settled for Jason, but it was Tommy who she really wanted._

Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent all shared a look and set out of the lab. They followed Dr. O and watched him enter the jewelers. "ERR, he is going to ask that peppy elderly cheerleader to marry him?" Kira threw up her hands in disgust.

"Dr. O is smarter than that." Conner said. Just then Dr. O came up behind them.

"Hey guys, if you are going to tail someone, you are supposed to be stealthy about it." The four teens were startled and were all trying to come up with a reason as to why they were there… "I know," he told them, "but trust me, I do know what I am doing. I know you don't know Kim and right now are not fond of her, but she may grow on you."

Under his breath Conner said, "Yeah like a leach."

"Come on, I'll give us all a lift back to the lab, I have something I need all your help with." Everyone piled into Dr. O's jeep and off they went to the lab.

Once in the lab Kimberly was so happy that they were back, actually she was happy Tommy was back.

Tommy looked at the two women and then the teens that he had become so terribly fond of, then he started to talk. "Kim, ever since I got your letter I have been thinking and thinking, and really it has been in my every waking thought." She smiled and did that little hand clinch in front and bounce, and smile thing she did so well. "Then the day you saw me in town and we met again I knew I had to do what was right." Kim could hardly contain herself. Tommy looked over at Hayley who was sitting at the controls. She was so angry that Kimberly was, well, Kimberly and that Tommy had let her manipulate all his time these past few days. Hayley knew she was being jealous, but she didn't care. She had known Tommy better then Kimberly did, she knew him as a teen, as a guy who was still finding himself. Hayley knew Tommy as the man, who knew what he wanted and who he was. Now she came back and seemed to wreck havoc. Hayley finally admitted it to herself, that she was in love with Tommy.

Tommy looked at Kimberly and said, "I have found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Someone who knows me and has for a long time. She has been with me through so many trials and knows my moods. She is the love of my life…" as Tommy was speaking Hayley's heart was about to break into a thousand tiny dino gem pieces. "Today, I went to the jewelers and picked up something I had made for her. It had to be just right, it had to be something that she and I share together."

Tommy then pushed off the edge of the table he was leaning on and walked over towards the control panel. "Hayley," Tommy said lifting her chin so her eyes would meet his. He saw a few tears on her cheeks and he wiped them away with his thumb as he held her chin. Then, he pulled out of his jacket pocket a little black box. He opened it for her to see, there in the box was the most perfect ring she had ever seen, it had shades of red, yellow, blue, white and yes, black all around the diamond! "Hayley, I have been thinking for a long time and well, you are the most perfect woman in the world and please do me the honor of marrying me?"

Hayley could not believe it, more tears streamed down her cheeks and she threw her arms around Tommy's neck! "Oh YES YES YES." That is all she could say. The Dino Rangers all cheered and were so happy, high fives and hugs were all around. "I didn't see that coming," Ethan smiled from ear-to-ear. Then, Kira saw out of the corner of her eye, an unhappy Kimberly shrug her shoulders and turned and left the room. But that was okay Kira thought, two of the people she loved most in the world were now going to be man and wife!

And they lived happily Rangerific after.


End file.
